The One Clone
by ThePQ4
Summary: Takes place afer AotC. Anakin agrees to watch after a particularily odd clone, whose cloning went wrong, and now she enjoys hacking into programs, the little bugger :o) I'm progressing it into an Anti-Padme type story. Flame with taste!
1. Chapter One- The Clone

The One Clone

-Aphrdite 

A/N: Okay, so I'm not a die-hard Star Wars Fan. I am a fan of George Lucas and all of his movies…so I am a Star Wars fan. Pardon me if I forget people's names, or places and stuff like that. I'm trying :o(So! Forgive me if I misspell, get people mixed up, etc. I'm trying my best here! It is not my fault that this story line has plagued me since last night when I saw Epi II!  Oh! If your going to flame, make it at least an INTERESTING laugh for me…Seriously. And TELL ME why it's not any good…Please? 

Anakin sat in a large meeting room, the other Jedi surrounding him. Yoda was speaking in his low crackly voice about some cloning that was going on. He wasn't exactly listening very intently. Like usual he was thinking more about Padmé then what Master Yoda was talking about.

"Padawan Anakin…" Yoda turned to him, "You are not listening."

"I'm sorry Master Yoda. I was thinking of something else…" Anakin looked down almost shamefully. 

Yoda nodded his forgiveness, "As I was saying…this single clone…she is not like the rest of her kind. She has a mind of her own this one. They are calling her simply Saba, after her original's grandmother or something of the sort. They want to know what we want them to do with her."

"Why do they not just keep her there? Have her help them out some how?" Windu asked, "Why are they bothering us with her?"

"They say she is overly…creative. She plays with the other clone's training techniques. She gets in their way."

"I'll take care of her…" Anakin couldn't believe he had done what he had just did.

"What are you talking about?" Obi Wan turned to him, "You cannot take care of a clone."

"Well, I mean…I have nothing else to do. I no longer have to watch over the Princess-" _Of course you don't stupid. You're married to her _"-I was just thinking it would be a…good new assignment before I take my tests." 

Yoda stared at him for a long moment, scrutinizing him, trying to make a decision, "I see no reason why. The clone is not dangerous."

Obi Wan was silent next to him, thinking it over as well, along with the rest of the Jedi's in the room, until he spoke, "Alright. Whatever Master Yoda has to say will be the final decision." 

__

Anakin stood outside of the landing area, a load of Clones just arriving. With them was the supposed Saba, of whom he was taking sole possession over. He saw her exit, with the help of two guards on either side of her, who were dragging her towards him.

"Have fun with her Anakin…" the guard tossed her at his feet, "She's handful."

"Bastards!" She cursed them, standing to her feet, and then turning to him, "I see your Anakin Skywalker…I expected a little more…" 

"A little more what exactly?" He asked, mildly confused.

"Oh you know…muscular build here, and here…" the female clone motioned towards his arms, and legs, "Maybe a little around here." She circled his chest, "You know…where there are usually muscles. Maybe it's just me, but a lot of the Jedi's I've seen aren't very muscular." 

"Oh." Anakin nodded, slightly baffled by the clone. She was so…unclonish. He knew she wouldn't take orders well, and that she had a completely different mind of her own. She was very much like her original 

"Come with me." Anakin turned, and lead her further in, towards his chambers that he would be sharing with her, "I'll show you to your room." 

For some reason, Saba decided not to push her luck with this one. She could sense the evil in him, and saw that it would be best to just simply do as he said, "Of course."

They entered the simply decorated main room, and Anakin spoke to her again, "Your room is on the left. If you should need anything at night, I'll be on the right." He motioned to each door in turn, "There is food in the refrigerator should you need anything. Feel free to make yourself at home." 

Saba nodded. For some odd reason, his evil level seemed to pass and go. When he first met her, they were low, but they were sinking lower and lower…She would hate to see them at a high, "Of course." 

"I'm going to leave you here for a few minutes to report to Master Obi Wan…I'll be back promptly." Anakin strode past her, and as the door slid shut, she turned to look at the room. 

Saba looked around the simple room. Mostly it was decorated with brown cloth over the windows as curtains, and occasionally the must grey one. It looked comfortable enough, although a bit shabby…

__

"So, she has arrived?" Obi Wan walked with his young Padawan towards their rooms, "And what of her?"

"She is very out spoken, Master. I'm afraid she's not very respectful either. So far she seems to mind me though." 

"She has been here only a few minutes, Anakin." The older man shook his head, "Do not judge people by their first appearances."  He nodded at the Padawan, "I'll be in my rooms."

Anakin sighed, before entering his own chambers, to find Saba sitting sweetly in a chair, reading a book she had found lying about. 

"I trust everything is in order?" She asked, turning the page of the book, her mind processing it faster then the average human.

"Quite." He pulled his glove off his mechanical hand, and flexed his fingers. He wore the glove over it, because he found it was kind of difficult not to get things caught in it while training. Sure, it made it a little difficult to hold the saber, but it was even more difficult to hold it WITHOUT the glove as well. 

Saba looked at him, then his arm, but made no comment as she continued on with her book.

"How old are you?" He questioned her.

"In human, or clone years?" She asked.

"Both."

"In HUMAN years, I'm ten. I was one of the few female clones made. There's only about…ten of us? In clone years, I'm about twenty. We age a human year about every six months." 

Anakin sat across from her, continuing to flex his mechanical fingers. It wasn't actually him doing it though. Sometimes it did it all on its own, "Oh."

"Could you please stop doing that with your hand? It's distracting." 

"I'm sorry." He clasped his hands together, which was awkward, because his mechanical hand was a little bit larger then his normal hand, but he could find no other way to stop it.

The room grew silent, save for the pages of her book turning. Finally Anakin broke the silence as he stood.

"I think I'll retire."

"M-Huh." 

Anakin stared down at her for a moment, "Your not like the other clones, are you?"

"No." 

The answer was short, and sweet. She knew he had known what the answer was before he had asked. He just wanted to hear it from her lips. When he did, he turned on his heel, and retreated from the room. 


	2. Chapter Two- The Pod Racer

Chapter Two

It as late in the night, and Saba still sat awake. She had long ago finished her book, but found it difficult to sleep. She longed for something to do. A computer to hack files perhaps. It would just be something for her to DO.

Saba was startled by a low moan, and a few incoherent words coming from Anakin's room. Saba was almost afraid to even enter the room. She knew she must wake him from the dream that haunted him.

"Anakin…" She shook his shoulder after entering the room, "Anakin…" She was unsure on how to address him.

His light grey eyes opened quickly, "What? What happened?"

"Nothing. You were having a nightmare." Saba sat on the edge of the bed uninvited.

"Jedi's do not have nightmares. Never the less, I didn't mean to frighten you. Go back to bed."

"I wasn't in bed." She confessed, picking invisible lint from blanket, "I was wishing I had something to do."

"I'll take you to the library tomorrow..." Anakin yawned, "But you need sleep."

"Okay." Hardly believing what she was doing, she lay down next to him, and put her arms around him. 

"I meant in _your _room." 

"I thought this would be…safer. For the both of us."

"Oh." He half consciously reached around her with his mechanical arm (which was again covered with a glove), and placed it on her hip, "Go to sleep." Promptly, her face pressed between his shoulder and neck, she fell asleep.

Absently he stroked her pale skin that shown between the short shirt she wore, and low riding pants. He could feel the warmth and texture of her skin through the sensors on his hands, and glove. For some reason he found he rather liked the feel of her; She was so different from Padmé it was unreal. 

Her hair was a golden blonde/brown color and was worn simply. There was no sitting for hours waiting for these complicated styles to be done. Her was skin naturally pale. She wore little to no make up. Her clothes were very "male" styling; save for the skirt she had arrived in, but quickly changed out of. This clone was _much_ different from Padmé. 

He found himself running his actual fingers through her hair…She was defiantly not like Padmé. 

__

"So, where is your charge now?" Obi Wan asked, as he and Anakin walked along the secluded halls.

"She is in the library. I assume she's hacked into some files by now." Anakin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure it is wise leaving her alone?" 

"She is enjoying herself, and she is not pestering me. She will be fine." 

"As I'm sure she will be, you had better check on her."

__

Anakin found Saba sitting at a computer, complicated plans for a Pod-racer displayed on the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking at these blue prints."

"For a pod racer?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It was the easiest thing to hack into." Her brain had almost completely memorized and processed the plans, "Can we make one, Anakin?"

"Make a pod racer? What for?" Anakin was taken slightly a-back. 

"Just as something to do."

"And where do you suppose we BUILD this racer?" 

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Anakin thought about it for a moment. It would be the perfect opportunity to use to see Padmé, "I think I know the perfect spot…"

__

Anakin sat in the conference room, listening more intently to Yoda then usual.

"I have spoken with the Kaminos about Saba. They vote that they destroy her, as long as she is of no use-"

"Destroy her?" Anakin spoke loudly, "You can't destroy her!" 

Yoda turned to him slowly, "You wish to speak Padawan Anakin?" 

"You can't destroy Saba. She's a person." 

"She's a clone, Anakin-" Obi Wan tried to calm him.

"Just because she is a clone doesn't mean isn't a person. She has as much right-"

"Anakin!" 

"I'm sorry Master Obi Wan…" Anakin sank back in his chair.

"You've grown attached to this clone?" Yoda tilted his head, "Even though she has only been here a few days?"

Anakin looked down cast at his hands, "I want to take her to Naboo. She wants to build a pod-racer."

"A pod racer?" Obi Wan asked, "Whatever for?"

"She got into some plans for one when she was in the library." Anakin looked at his elder Jedi's, "She wants to build one." 

"Why take her to Naboo?" Windu asked, "They do not have Pod-racing there." 

"Well, there is a lot of…open area there. I have a…friend-"

"Padmé." Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Padmé. She would probably let us-"

"Were would you get parts for this pod racer?" 

"Um…Tatooine?" o

"With what money?" 

"I would sort that out later." 

Yoda fell into silence thinking it over. Everyone turned to him for guidance.

"I do not see why this could not be done." He turned to Anakin, "How long do you expect this to take?"

"Hard to say." Anakin shrugged, "It depends on how fast I can get the parts…It could take a few months. It all depends. And the weather has to be good, and-"

"We understand, Anakin." Obi Wan stopped him, "Go…tell her you can make your…Pod-racer."


	3. Chapter Three Posted in DOC Sorry

Chapter Three.  
  
It was a few weeks later (almost a month) and Anakin, along with Saba, had arrived (much to the joy of Padmé) in Naboo. So far, Anakin had ordered parts, and bought the basic body off of some old merchant. Currently he and Saba had gone over the body, taking out dents, and stripping the paint.  
  
"Do you two need some help?" Padmé asked, as she sat in a chair, a few feet away from were they were working.  
  
"No." Anakin shook his head, whipping oil and dirt from his hands on a towel, "I think we're done here for the day."  
  
"I'm going to finish stripping this." Saba told him.  
  
"It looks like rain. Remember to cover it before you come in then." Anakin threw his rag down at her feet.  
  
Saba nodded, and watched as he and Padmé walked back to the house. She knew they were married, and what they did at night. She also knew that the only reason they had come to Naboo was because of Padmé. Lucky for her of course, Padmé was leaving in ta few days for a Senate meeting and would be gone for a week.  
  
Oh the possibilities.  
  
__  
  
A few days later, Saba and Anakin sat on the side of the porch, looking out over the water and rain that was plinking down on the usually calm waters, which was creating an oddly soothing sound.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Saba asked.  
  
"It was cut off."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I was battling with someone. He cut it off with his saber." Anakin didn't look at her as he spoke. "Oh." She continued to look out over the water.  
  
There was more silence. It was uncomfortable, but neither made the move to break it.  
  
Anakin stood suddenly a few minutes later, "I'll be in my room if you need anything." And with that, he strode away. __  
  
Anakin stood in his room, looking at his arm. It was painful to think about it, and yet he forced himself to. To relive all of the memories that had gotten him there, to that day.  
  
"Padawan?" A voice came from behind him.  
  
"Master Obi Wan?" Anakin turned.  
  
"Hello." Obi Wan let himself into the room. "How are you? Where is the clone?"  
  
"I'm feeling sorry for myself, Master." Anakin sat in a chair by the window, staring out in to the murky water of Naboo. "And Saba is out on the porch."  
  
"No she isn't." Obi Wan shook his head. "I just came in through the porch."  
  
There was high-pitched laughed coming from outside, in the rain, and as Anakin moved over to the window, he saw her.holding something.that was near invisible.  
  
"Saba, what are you doing?" Anakin threw his window open.  
  
"Look, Anakin!" She held out her arms. "A crystal snake!" The two black dots, the only thing he could see stared up at him.  
  
"Put that down before you get bit, Saba!" Anakin was almost frantic. "Where did you get that!"  
  
"I came right up to me." She spoke shyly, placing the slithering snake down into some wet grass. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"Don't yell at her, Anakin." Obi Wan spoke gently, and pushed him gently from the window. "Come in side before you get soaked."  
  
Saba smiled brilliantly willing to listen to the older Jedi Knight.  
  
"I'm so glad she listens to you." Anakin sounded a little bitter.  
  
"I have some news about your clone." Obi Wan cut himself short as she walked into the room, damp but extreamly happy, her Serpent friend around her shoulders.  
  
"Look." She held the snake out to Obi Wan. "Isn't she pretty?"  
  
Obi Wan smiled. "Beautiful." He took the snake from her, using the force to calm the frightened animal, but finding that the Animal was quite fine and enjoyed being in Saba's care better then his. "Why don't you go find something to keep her in while my Padawan and I talk?"  
  
"Of course Obi Wan." She turned and exited the room to find something to keep her new pet in.  
  
"What is your news?" Anakin asked. "Did they move up the.destruction?"  
  
"That's the news. There is no destruction date." Obi Wan smiled, and then saw the look on his Padawan's face. "What?" I thought you would happy about this?"  
  
"I.I am happy." He shrugged. "But.why?"  
  
"We need her.and the others like her." Obi Wan whispered the last part.  
  
"Why?" Anakin asked. "What can a computer hacking clone do?"  
  
Obi Wan forced a smile. "She's not a hacker." The smile turned genuine. "That occurred as a hobby. You see she tried to make people see that she wasn't just another clone that would bend at their every whim. She wasn't.well, made to do that." He pressed his fingers to his lips, and then explained further. "Jedi's are forced into celibacy."  
  
"She's a.lover clone?"  
  
Obi Wan smiled. "In a way, I guess that is how you can say it."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I'm afraid I am. There are also males of her type, made to act, and.perform as.normal humans would."  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe it. There is no way.any one.could.could ever."  
  
"Touch her?" Obi Wan asked. "Except for you, right?" He crossed his arms. "I know about Padme Anakin. I also know that you regret marrying her now that you that you have.her." He motioned towards the laugher of Saba as she was packing away her snake in a crate in the next room.  
  
"I didn't say that." Anakin whispered, his angry growing as he evil inside of him did.  
  
"Then what are you saying?" Obi Wan fought to keep him calm.  
  
Anakin pressed his lips together tightly turning towards the window, pressing his forehead against the cool glass. "I don't want to hurt Padme."  
  
"You'll only hurt her more if you don't tell her." Obi Wan put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't tell her Master Obi Wan." Anakin stroked the glass with his fingers.  
  
"Do you want me to take the clone?" Obi Wan whispered. "Get her off of your hands for a few weeks.and then bring her back and you can work on your pod racer?"  
  
Anakin turned to look at him, his evil level returning to.well, normal. "You would do that for me?"  
  
"Yes." Obi Wan nodded. "Do you want me to take her when I leave?"  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"In the morning when Padme returns." Obi Wan pulled his hand away from Anakin's shoulder. "That was my next piece of news. She's coming back early, and I think you could use some time alone together."  
  
"You're not going to hurt her are you?" Anakin asked, as Obi Wan began to exit the room to check on Saba and her snake.  
  
"Of course not, Anakin." Obi Wan shook his head.  
  
__  
  
"Why doesn't Anakin like me?" Saba leaned on Obi Wan's knee as he read a book, and Anakin slept in his own chambers.  
  
"It's not that he doesn't like you. He's just.confused. He has things on his mind he needs to sort out." Obi Wan closed the book. "You're going to leave with me tomorrow, so that Anakin may have some time to Padme."  
  
"Oh." She spoke bitterly.  
  
"You can bring the snake with you." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'll release her before we go." She sighed.  
  
Obi Wan nodded, and pulled the girl up into his lap. "Anakin doesn't mean to ignore you, Saba. He's just.confused right now."  
  
"I don't understand why." She sighed. "I mean he's got everything he could ever want."  
  
"The force is strong inside of him Saba.but I don't think he will ever use it correctly." He tilted his head to the side. "I can feel the force in you as well."  
  
Saba smiled. "I think that's a complement."  
  
"It is." He nodded. "A true force being in a clone is very rare. You're one of a kind, Saba."  
  
"Thank you Obi Wan." She smiled, and pecked his cheek; "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Of course." Obi Wan nodded, "Sleep well, and may the force be with you."  
  
Saba smiled, and pranced happily off to her room.  
  
Saba knew she had been acting very childlike all day since Obi Wan had arrived. For some reason, Obi Wan brought forth these feelings of childishness in her, the type of childishness that had never been allowed on the home planet.  
  
Pulling her hide pants over her hips, she folded them over the back of the chair in the far corner of the room. Taking her time changing for bed, she didn't notice the glint of the snake as he reared up behind her, and sunk its fangs into her thigh.  
  
She didn't have time to scream, before the drugs in the snakes venom seeped into her blood stream, and she fell to the ground.  
  
In the next room, Anakin heard the loud thump. Suddenly alert, he used the force to sense through the walls and saw her lying there on the floor in only a short shirt, a small bit of her thigh visible.  
  
Withdrawing, he exited his room, and entered Saba's, looking around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of place.except for the beady black eyes from on top of Saba's chest.  
  
"Oh blaster bolts." He sighed, and stuck his head out of the door. "Master Obi Wan?"  
  
"Yes Anakin?" Obi Wan appeared a moment later.  
  
"Saba was bitten by her snake."  
  
"Where is the snake now?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"On top of her."  
  
"I'll get it." Obi Wan sighed, entering the room, trying to ignore the fact that the girl on the floor was a little less then half naked.  
  
Anakin watched as Obi Wan knelt down, and slowly reached for the snake, grasping it by the back of its triangular head.  
  
"Naughty little beast." Obi Wan let the snake curl around his wrist, and rest its head on his thumb. "She'll be fine Anakin." He turned to his Padawan. "A crystal snake bite is harmless for the most part. She'll wake up perfectly fine in the morning."  
  
Anakin crossed his arms a bit uneasily. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite." Obi Wan nodded. "I'll go find something a little more secure to put her in." He raised the snake. "I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
Anakin shut the door after his elder, and knelt down on the floor next to Sada, looking at her. She was beautiful, with her long brown hair splayed across the floor, her shirt up a tiny bit on her thigh, and her stockings up to her knees; cute and childish, and yet beautiful and womanly.  
  
He felt a smile twinge his lips, and he slid his hands under her, and put her on the soft pallet next to the window.  
  
"Sweet dream my beauty." 


	4. Chapter four Posted in DOC sorry

A/N: I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about.so.whatever! Ha-ha! Review or don't, I don't care, but remember reviews make Aphrdite a very happy goddess.  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
"When you will be back, Master Obi Wan?" Anakin asked.  
  
"A few weeks." Obi Wan assured him, and then whispered. "You have plenty of time to divorce your lovely wife, and when you do, or even before, I will return your clone to you."  
  
Anakin sucked in a breath, "Yes Master Obi Wan." He looked downcast.  
  
"May the force be with you, Padawan." Obi Wan whispered, before boarding the jet after Saba.  
  
"Obi Wan?" Saba sat in front of the ships computer base, taping idly at the keys, taking very cautious orders from Obi Wan.  
  
"Yes Saba?"  
  
"Do you.really think Anakin with divorce Padme?"  
  
"I don't know Saba." He admitted.  
  
"Why does he love her so?"  
  
Obi Wan smiled a bit. "Anakin met her as a young boy. Nine I believe if I remember. I was just a Padawan myself then. A silly boy of nineteen."  
  
"How old are you now?" Saba asked.  
  
"Age is something Jedi Knights keep secret." He tossed her a smile. "Push that green button there if you would please."  
  
Saba obliged him, and then continued, "Does Anakin really like me?"  
  
"Of course he does. He cares for you very much."  
  
Saba bit her lip, "He acts as though I'm a chore."  
  
"Anakin.has not been himself for some time. He has changed a lot since I first met him."  
  
Saba sighed, pulling at her skirt, "I hate female dress."  
  
Obi Wan smiled at her again, "Yes, but you look very pretty."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
The cockpit became quite for a while, before Saba spoke again. "Obi Wan?"  
  
"Yes Saba?"  
  
"What was Anakin like.when you first met him."  
  
"Sweet natured little boy. He was a slave."  
  
__  
  
"Obi Wan Kenobie." Yoda leaned on his stick. "I see you have taken Anakin's charge from him."  
  
"Yes Master. I present Saba." He held her loosely by the arm.  
  
"Is there a place I change out of this stupid skirt?"  
  
"Just around the corner there is a ladies room. I'll meet you in the library in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay." She walked happily, her animal hide pants clutched to her chest. For some stupid reason, she had felt the need to look like a girl for five minutes.  
  
"Master Yoda." The two males walked together towards the library. "I feel the force very strongly in this clone. much stronger then in the others."  
  
"Ah yes, I often sense it around her as well." Yoda wobbled with his stick taking sure but steady steps.  
  
"Would it be possible to give her training?"  
  
"You want to train everyone, don't you Obi Wan?"  
  
Obi Wan gave the creature a smile, "Of course not. It's just.her force is so strong."  
  
"As I said, I feel it often as well."  
  
"What about minor training? She could be a very big help later on."  
  
"That she could."  
  
"She is a very fast learner as well. I'll bet that if I put her on a ship to pilot by herself, she'd be fine."  
  
"Yes." Master Yoda was listening.  
  
"Master," Obi Wan tried not to sound to anxious. "We all know why she was created now. but.she's different."  
  
"Yes.clones with personalities.very rare a find Padawan."  
  
"Master, I." Obi Wan stood, his hands clasped behind his back as they approached a large window. "I don't want Anakin becoming attached to her, and yet in another way I wish he would."  
  
"Yes, but it is not to be so. We all know about.Anakin." Yoda sort of.rolled his eyes.  
  
Obi Wan smiled, "Yes, we do."  
  
"I'll think about your request Obi Wan." Yoda looked up at him. "I'll let you know.tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you Master Yoda." Obi Wan bowed his head, before retreating back towards his rooms, where he had left Saba with a computer to keep her out of trouble.  
  
__  
  
"Blaster bolts!" Saba cursed, smacking the side of the computer consol.  
  
"Problems?" Obi Wan looked up from his book.  
  
"This stupid thing is giving me error messages. I never get error messages." Saba glared at the computer.  
  
Obi Wan stood from his chair, looking over her shoulder at the message, before smiling. "It's just the computer. It's old. It doesn't recognize your commands." He reached around her, his wrists lightly brushing her hands as he retyped the command in something the computer would understand. "There you go."  
  
Saba swallowed, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Obi Wan nodded, backing away from her, back to his chair.  
  
A few moments later, Saba turned the computer off, and turned in her chair to look at older man in the chair behind her. "Obi Wan?"  
  
"Yes?" He asked, not looking up from the old texts in front of him.  
  
Saba bit her tongue, "Ah.nothing. Never mind."  
  
Obi Wan looked up at her, looking like a creature she had seen once in a book that had lived many many years ago.a wolf. That was it. His eyes were a bright color, and his hair was a lovely brown color.  
  
A smile pulled at her lips.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
__  
  
"Anakin." Obi Wan leaned back in his chair, staring at the holograph of Anakin. "Did you get the papers?"  
  
"Master." Anakin was wrenching his hands. "I can't do it."  
  
"Anakin this isn't a matter of what you want.you know about-."  
  
"Yes I do!" Anakin's eyes were bright. "Master have you ever been in love with someone?"  
  
"Anakin what I have or have not done in my life-."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Anakin, as my Padawan I am not asking you to do this.I am telling you. If you don't get an seperation from Padme within the week, I will revoke all Jedi privileges.forever." He pushed a button on the panel, and Anakin's image disappeared.  
  
"Was that Anakin?" Saba lurked by the door.  
  
"Yes." Obi Wan turned in his chair to look at her. "Yes. It was."  
  
"Is he in trouble?"  
  
"Just a little. I'm sure he'll get himself out of it though.for his own reasons. Not just because I'm giving him warnings."  
  
Saba bit her lip, "Obi Wan.if I tell you something, will you not tell Anakin?"  
  
"Of course. Jedi's honor." He smiled at her.  
  
"I don't care about his feelings for Padme." She knelt in front of him. "I mean sure, I guess I did like him for a little while there.but," she shrugged. "I guess I don't really care anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Look." She looked up at him. "We both know why female clones were created."  
  
"You're special though. You aren't like.the others." Obi Wan shook his head.  
  
Saba looked up at him, her eyes sad, "Just because I don't act like a whore doesn't mean I'm not one."  
  
"You are not a.whore." The word sounded foreign to his ears, but he knew perfectly what it meant. "We both know that."  
  
"Obi Wan.I think you need the whole story before you place me." She stood. "I'm going to bed." 


End file.
